


The Five Years

by starksromanoff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksromanoff/pseuds/starksromanoff
Summary: Aftermath of infinity war because fuck the mcu





	The Five Years

4 months. It had been 4 months since the Snap. Half of the world, gone. More importantly, half of Natasha Romanoff's world. There was nothing more they could do, Thanos had won. But for Nat? There was always something more she could have done. She would always blame herself. She was the reason her friends died. If she had just found another way, maybe they would've won. If she had looked for Tony, would they have won? Fighting together on the same side again since the accords? Would that have done it? Whatever the answer was, she didn't care. She would have taken any other route, logical or not. Nat spent all day, all night coming up with new plans; the plan B to the plan B. It was all she really could do. She rarely had more than 4 hours sleep a night, unable to silence the nightmares that occupied her mind. So, instead she often spent her nights training and doing ballet again, not unlike her Red Room days. Perhaps it was what she needed, a nightmare from her past rather than the nightmare she was in. Sometimes instead of sadness, anger filled her heart instead. She'd think, "just when I start to rely on people huh? Just as I finally get the family I've wanted for my whole life? How fucking ironic." Then she'd think about the family she had left; Steve, Tony, Thor, Bruce and Clint. Where were they? They had all dropped off the face of the Earth just as Natasha needed them the most. The last time she saw them was when Carol saved Tony and Nebula. She thought back on that with guilt, "He almost died hand to hand against Thanos, then almost died lost in a spaceship light years away, and all we could do was ask for coordinates?" She couldn't blame him for not wanting to see them.


End file.
